Stay with Me
by bored0random
Summary: These nights never seem to go to plan / And I don't want you to leave; will you hold my hand? / Won't you stay with me? Cuz you're all I need. / They say love is clear to see, so . . . ("Stay with Me" by Sam Smith & Mary J Blige)


Miranda leaned on her elbow and sighed at the sight before her. Andréa was in her bed, peaceful, sleeping as if the night had no consequences. The moonlight was strong tonight and Miranda took in every detail revealed to her. She wanted to enjoy the sight, but she knew it wouldn't last. This was supposed to release them from their strange and powerful connection, something had neither had asked for. It didn't matter what Andréa wanted, because she would do what Miranda requested. _Just this once._

Andréa shifted and her breathing changed. She would wake up any minute now and fear led Miranda to softly lay beside the brunette, on her side, watching before she forced herself to close her own eyes. She stopped herself from wrapping an arm, and maybe a leg, around the figure next to her.

The night had been everything except what Miranda wanted. Instead of being released, she was pulled in even deeper. Every touch from the brunette had Miranda second-guessing her own mind. Andréa was so careful, so gentle, that Miranda could not misunderstand her. That first kiss told Miranda of the fire she was playing with; she ignored it and pretended she wasn't aflame.

She felt Andréa move again before she heard a soft gasp. When the bed begun a slow, careful dip, the desire to hold Andréa came back tenfold. She was going to run and Miranda had no one to blame but herself. With every second Miranda tried to remind herself it was just this one night, but her body betrayed her. And with every kiss, Miranda learned more than she could handle. The first time her lips touched Andréa's skin it had been a revelation, but it wasn't until her bed bounced back from Andréa's departure that everything finally fell into place.

Miranda took in a slow and quiet breath; counting to ten before she cracked open her eyes. She instantly found the girl, who was facing away from her. Andréa had located her bra, her hands behind her, latching it together. Miranda watched her movements falter and the tension in Andréa's body changed. She knew Miranda was watching her. She kept her back to the bed as she continued searching for her clothing. She moved with a hint of urgency that made Miranda want to cry out. Instead, her lips thinned as she watched the brunette pick up her panties. She bent over and stepped into the lace and as she slid the fabric over her legs and the memory of their orgasms ripped through Miranda.

"Andréa."

Miranda couldn't bring herself to say any of the things racing through her mind and she fought the need to bit her lip. Andréa's lack of reply and movement caused more stress to wash over Miranda. She sat up in the bed, ignoring the falling blanket and skin that was uncovered, and narrowed her eyes. Even without words she was demanding that Andréa acknowledge her, that she turn around. Moments passed, Miranda's anxiety rose. Then after a sigh Andréa turned, her eyes trained on the wall behind Miranda's bed, her breathing heavier than normal.

Miranda waited, not wanting to push, knowing this needed to be Andréa's decision-she would have eye contact soon enough. Miranda watched as Andréa's breathing slowed, as she wrangled in her emotions. Only then did she meet Miranda's eye.

Miranda felt a pain in her chest, her heart tightening at the sight. Andréa's eyes were closed off, she had become a slayer, awaiting battle with the Dragon. Miranda's voice could not make it past the lump in her throat, so she did the only thing she could-she blinked and allowed Andréa to see the victory she already had. She let her eyes show everything she couldn't say.

She had no idea how long they stayed like that, unmoving as her being was searched. She quietly watched as the tears pooled in Andréa's eyes before sliding down her cheek and Miranda itched to wipe them away. Andréa's armor fell with her tears and Miranda saw the care, the desire, the adoration (and something more, that she wasn't ready to name, even now) she knew lived within the brown of Andréa's eyes. Miranda held her breath and waited.

Andréa shook her head, as if she didn't understand and, in an attempt to remove her tears, dug her palms into her face. When she dropped her hands her breath stopped at the look on Miranda's face.

Miranda lifted her hand, extending her arm as far as it would go, her silent request louder than any other she had ever made. Her heart moved to her throat, replacing the lump of words, when Andréa stepped toward her. She was moving slowly, as if she had no knowledge or control over her movement, but Miranda didn't care.

When Andréa's hand finally slid into Miranda's, blue eyes fell to the connected skin and she released the breath she'd been holding. Even with everything she knew, despite Miranda's claims and behavior, Andréa was still willing and that made her everything Miranda needed.

Miranda had shown Andréa the truth and she promised that that would be all the younger woman saw of her from this moment on. No more pretending, no more half-truths, no more false silences, no more running.

She pulled her eyes back to Andréa's and found all she ever wanted to find in someone's gaze.

"Stay with me."

Andréa nodded and, with one hand, crawled back into bed. Once she laid still, Miranda let go of her hand and give into her desire and wrap herself around the last lover she would ever need. She smiled when she felt Andréa's body push into hers.

...end...

beta: emeraldorchids (＾v＾).


End file.
